1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in eyeglasses that provide excellent performance, for example, in protecting the eyes by reducing the amount of ultraviolet light and is shaped to fit on the face of the wearer to improve the sense of wearing eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional example of the eyeglasses of this type is shown in FIG. 11 in H09-197350 JPA1. The eyeglasses described in H09-197350 JPA1 are sunglasses and include a flexible, resilient single lens having an appropriate curved surface. A pair of left and right frames 12 are fixed to the upper edges of left and right end portions of the lens 11 with screws, and each of the frames 12 is connected to a temple 13.
The conventional eyeglasses described above provide excellent performance, for example, in protecting the eyes by reducing the amount of ultraviolet light. They also provide excellent performance in vision, that is, provide a wider field of view. They are also shaped to fit on the face of the wearer and hence provide excellent performance in improving the sense of wearing eyeglasses.
In the conventional eyeglasses shaped to fit on the face of the wearer, however, the distance between the face and the eyeglasses is short when the wearer wears the eyeglasses. Therefore, beads of sweat or other liquid objects tend to attach to the inner surface of the lens and degradation in vision occurs accordingly.
Further, the fact that the distance between the face and the eyeglasses decreases likely causes the inner surface of the lens to fog and degradation in vision occurs accordingly.
Moreover, when raindrops attach to the inner and outer surfaces of the lens, degradation in vision tends to occur.